


Afresh

by synonomy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Frank tells him there's never been a time he didn't love Gerard, Gerard knows Frank definitely doesn't miss the days when he could sometimes smell him from the other room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afresh

**Author's Note:**

> For Maria, Megan, Brigette and everyone else who signed an actual goddamn petition for me to write this. You guys are awesome. ♥

As much as Frank tells him there's never been a time he didn't love Gerard, Gerard knows Frank definitely doesn't miss the days when he could sometimes smell him from the other room. Frank still jokes about it sometimes - even now, when Gerard can literally count on one hand the amount of times they've showered alone since Frank moved in - turns around and grins at Gerard's face when he opens the shower door, asks him if he's lost.

It wasn't funny the first time and it still isn't now, right now when not even twenty minutes ago Gerard was fucking him from behind over their kitchen table - but Gerard can only huff for so long when Frank's naked and wet, dark hair plastered to his neck and the last of the shampoo suds trailing frothily down his back, between the curves of his ass. He's all muscle and shining ink and Gerard just has to touch him, press up against him under the spray and kiss him until they're both breathless all over again. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever get enough.

"You know," Frank says lowly when Gerard pulls away to scrape his sodden hair out of his face, "if I'd known all I had to do to make you shower was put out, I'd have done it sooner."

"Shut up," Gerard says with a grin of his own, turning them so the spray is out of their faces, raining hot on their shoulders instead. Frank's bright-eyed and dripping, reaching for Gerard with his full body, kissing him with a wet, warm mouth. Gerard's hands glide easily over his skin, over his back, digging into the soft fleshiness around his waist and gripping. Frank gasps when Gerard presses him back against the cool tiles, and then again, breathier, when Gerard takes his cock in his hand. He's not really hard - too soon even for him, and Frank squirms, hips twitching a little. His hands grab for Gerard's shoulders, fingernails biting, letting Gerard play with him even though he's got to be sensitive, and _god_ , nope, Gerard will _never_ get enough.

"You are so hot," Gerard says out loud without really meaning to, but Frank bites his lip, looks up at Gerard with dark, heavy eyes. "Oh," Gerard breathes, and presses closer, gets his bare thigh up between Frank's legs and his mouth on Frank's neck, ear. "So hot just now, too. Still feeling it."

" _You_ are?" Frank drawls, throat rumbling under Gerard's lips, and palms Gerard's free hand - slides it down his own body, over his hip, back behind himself.

Gerard realizes what he's doing a second before Frank does it - fucking flattens Gerard's hand over his ass and urges his fingers into the crease, thighs spreading and hips arching away from the tiles to make it easier. Gerard almost chokes on his own breath. " _Oh_. Fucking - _Jesus_ , Frankie."

"Feel that?" Frank pants in his ear and Gerard nods fast, fingertips stroking over Frank's hole - the last of Gerard washed away now but he can still _tell_ , still feel how easy Frank's body gives when Gerard presses a little. " _Ah_ \- yeah," Frank's breath hitches as Gerard's fingertip dips inside, body curling forwards and clinging, a hand in Gerard's hair and the other firm over Gerard's knuckles, "Me too. For _days_."

"Fuck," Gerard says, and shoves Frank around to face the wall, feet squeaking against the floor. Frank moans and falls onto his forearms; when Gerard presses flush against him Gerard's own cock rides up against Frank's lower back and Frank goes tense all over, but Gerard just shushes him, kisses the nape of his neck mindlessly, "S'okay, I'm not gonna, I just--"

"You could," Frank says hoarsely, head dropping forward under Gerard's mouth, breathing hard into the cradle of his arms. "Know you wanna fuck me again - fuck me whenever you fucking want, Gee, you know--"

Gerard swears and reaches around him, stopping Frank's filthy mouth before Gerard fucking loses control and falls on his ass. Frank's hard in Gerard's hand this time, skin plush and pulsing, and Gerard strokes him slowly, his own hips rocking a little at the noises Frank makes, thick and overwhelmed. "Hurts?"

" _Ah_ \- no, it's just." He sucks in a breath slowly, shivering even though his skin is flushed hot. "Just a lot." The water's beating down against their sides now, steam filling the cubicle, and Gerard can feel himself sweating even through the water running over him. "Don't-- _fuck_ , yeah," he grits out when Gerard's thumb swipes roughly over the head of his dick, "Don't stop."

Forehead pressing between Frank's shoulderblades, Gerard stares down the slope of Frank's broad back - the curves of his muscles shining, the lines of his tattoos soaked darker - and swallows hard. "I'm not gonna fuck you."

"You," Frank starts, but cuts himself off when Gerard palms his ass, spreading him with his thumbs so he can slide his dick up between his cheeks. "Oh, _yeah_. Yeah, that works." Gerard presses them back together around his cock, thrusting forwards slow and shallow, and Frank hisses. "Fuck yeah, that _really_ works."

Gerard can't even answer, too caught up in the way it feels, watching his cock slide slick and easy in the split of Frank's ass, shiny-wet cheeks gripping his dick just right, Frank's flesh full and pliant under Gerard's palms. This always makes Gerard think of porn even though technically it's barely anything-- there's just something about molding Frank's flesh around himself like that, pushing the muscle tight and watching the way it gives like a ripple under the pumps of Gerard's hips. The arch of Frank's back, the way Gerard's cock slides in and out of sight, how fucking _easy_ it is to get lost in the hot, tight slide of Frank's skin-- they might as well be fucking for all it gets Gerard closer, and Frank's making noises like the hint of it is only getting him hotter, like the tease of Gerard's cock dragging slickly over his already-used hole is sweeter than if Gerard just spread him open and slid inside.

And Gerard could. He knows Frank could take it again; so pliant, already ready for him, but this is just-- "Touch yourself," he says, meant to be commanding but it just comes out more like Gerard's begging; so fucking close already. "Come on baby, wanna see you come for me again--"

Frank obeys instantly, like he was waiting for permission, dropping a hand from the wall and whimpering when he gets his fingers wrapped around himself. Their skin slaps wetly and Frank's shoulders hitch and it's not long at all before his thighs are shaking and he's gasping out, "Gerard, m'gonna--" And then he does, hard and jerking over his hand and washing away onto the floor.

That's about all Gerard can take; Frank's fucking noisy when he comes, slippery and squirming - and Gerard's rutting up against him, squeezing Frank's cheeks tighter around his cock until he comes, sticky-wet all over Frank's ass and thighs.

"Ugh," Frank groans, and Gerard laughs breathlessly, panting against the back of Frank's neck. "Motherfucker, I was getting _clean_." He swats at Gerard's thigh and after a long moment Gerard reluctantly pulls away, letting Frank turn around and duck under the spray, grumbling as he fumbles with the soap. They wash each other slow and lazy, kissing until the water goes cold and the bathroom is foggy.

Gerard feels fucking saturated when they finally get out, fingers wrinkled and skin flushed and uncomfortable - but Frank's shaggy-haired and grinning as he pulls him onto their bed, damp and happy. "You're a freak," Gerard tells him, but Frank just snorts and rolls on top of him. His hair hangs in Gerard's face, dripping a little onto his bare chest, but Gerard's distracted from complaining by Frank smirking, shifting until he's between Gerard's legs.

"You know," he says teasingly, "there are a lot more advantages to being clean than just not stinking out the tourbus, Gerard."

Gerard opens his mouth to verbally flip him off, but then Frank's sliding down his body and pushing his thighs wide and--

\-- _oh_. Yeah, okay. Gerard maybe sees Frank's point. He'll never tell him that, though.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Afresh, by synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746770) by [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli)




End file.
